


Her Loss

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the 2nd episode of the season premiere, Bertrice gets the devastating news about Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Loss

Disclaimer: If I owned the show Rachel would still be on and she would be with Tom.

AN: I was devastated by what happened to poor Will Mason, he was one of my most fav characters. I loved his chemistry with Bertrice although they got no scenes in season 2, so here's my personal head canon.

***  
Bertrice smiled as Kara laid baby Frankie in her arms, even at only three months he still looked so tiny to her.

He was a combination of both parents.

Ever since that night Rachel had been murdered and her body stolen from the morgue, Kara and her baby had been the one bright spot in her life.

Well both of them and also Will Mason.

He was a lieutenant in the navy, currently somewhere in Asia, helping spread the cure for the red flu.

Even though it had taken her family, others would not have to suffer her loss.

And the people of the Nathan James had become her new family.

Rachel had been like a mother and a big sister to her, the creator of the red flu cure, an amazing miracle all in one person.

But thankfully Will had been there to comfort her as he always had been, even before she had met him face to face he'd been her savior.

She had been immune to the virus and the last person who was alive on her boat. She had sent a distress call and Will had heard it.

***  
She remembered being brought on board the Nathan James, How relieved she was to be alive and off that ship, but also so overwhelmed.

It was just after Rachel had taken her blood and was explaining the virus to her, the door had opened and there he was.

The most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on.

His skin was white but not pale, not extremely tan either, blond hair with a little brown in it, and blue eyes like the ocean itself.

Bertrice was sure she'd been blushing fiercely.

He had walked her to her new quarters, "If you need anything I'm here."

And he was true to his word, checking on her when he was off duty, after she had given her blood for the officers in the vaccine trials he was there with her when she awoke.

And later that night after she had helped inject him with the cure, they had kissed while staring at the stars.

"I'm sorry Bertrice, I shouldn't have done that."

"I was a willing participant Will, I want to see where this goes, I'm not a child, and I'm an eighteen year old woman."

He nodded in agreement and she was relieved, besides he was only seven years older, as far as she was concerned it wasn't a huge difference.

***  
Then Baltimore came and some not good changes, Mason became the officer of the sonar station after a lieutenant was killed during the time the ship was captured.

She knew Will was overwhelmed but trying not to burden her with it, she was busy as well, helping Rachel restore her lab and make more doses of the cure.

One night while walking on the deck Bertrice had turned to Will, "Please don't shut me out."

He gripped the railing, "I loved my job at comms, now I'm in a job I've never done and there's an enemy sub that's so good at evading, everything is changing and not for the better."

She embraced him, "I'm here Will, and I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't say anything, just shook while she held him. Finally he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"There is one thing I've realized."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I love you Bertrice."

Her heart stopped as he kissed her but once it started beating again it was with happiness.

Something she had once thought she'd never know again.

She stroked his cheek, "I love you to Will Mason."

Rachel had been the first person she went to, "Will loves me!"

Rachel had smiled, "That's no surprise and he is a wonderful man, you're very lucky."

***  
The next few weeks were tough as Rachel killed the man responsible for the red flu and she was banned from the lab.

Doctor Milowsky was capable but no Rachel, Will was there for her as she'd been for him.

Finally the immunes were defeated and they went back to America, a place called St Louis.

***  
Later that night Bertrice found Will,

"The president is going to be sending Rachel out in the field and she asked me to come with her."

"That's a great opportunity for you."

She could tell Will was thinking about the separation like she was.

"I keep thinking of you Will, about us."

"It'll be good practice for when I'm back at sea on the Nathan James." He told her.

They had embraced, how had she been so lucky to get this man?

Three hours later Rachel had been shot and murdered and the next afternoon came the next blow.

Bertrice sobbed in Will's arms, "How could someone steal her body?"

Will stroked her hair, "I don't know baby, I don't know."

"I feel so alone without her."

"You still have us, your family."

Michener helped her get volunteer work at the local hospital and helping people helped Bertrice feel less alone, more useful.

***  
Two months after arriving in St Louis, the Nathan James set out to sea to spread the cure.

Bertrice became friends with Kara, had been a bridesmaid in her wedding, both missed the men they loved and Rachel. All that brought them closer together.

The James returned to port for a short time when Kara was in her seventh month.

It was during the time her relationship with Will went to the next level.

It had been a beautiful moonlight night and the air felt different, like an energy was in the air.

They had been laying on a blanket under the stars when things turned romantic then steamy.

"I want you Will."

His eyes held desire, but some hesitation. "Are you sure Bertrice? Once we're lovers there's no going back."

She had kissed him, there was no doubt what she wanted.

There was pain but Will was gentle and by the end both were overwhelmed by the pleasure and love between them.

Kara gave birth two months later with Bertrice and Kara's mother by her side.

Frankie had been so tiny, Bertrice was surprised by how solid he felt in her arms and how right holding a baby felt.

***  
One month later, Doctor Milowsky invited her along as he went to administer the cure in South Africa.

She agreed, it allowed her to help people and also to see Will. She also took pictures of Frankie to show Lieutenant Green.

She and Will we're walking along a beach when he stopped and got on one knee.

"Bertrice, I'll be back in St Louis in four months will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck crying happy tears

***  
Frankie's noises brought Bertrice back to the present and she handed him to Kara.

"I got to thinking about Will." She had told Kara as soon as she had returned.

She grinned, "I do the same thing with Danny."

Just then Debbie came in, "The president wants both of you to come right away."

Bertrice looked at Kara, something had to be wrong.

Twenty minutes was all it took for Bertrice's world to crack and start crumbling.

Will was missing with a number of other crew members after a club shooting.

The next night Kara received word Danny was safe and back on the ship.

Kara held her, "Will is tough, don't lose hope."

***  
But three weeks later, they received word Slattery and his crew had been rescued from the warlord holding them prisoner.

But Will had died from a bullet wound sustained from the club shooting.

Kara held her as she collapsed sobbing to the floor.

"My world is gone again!"

"You're not alone Bertrice, I'm here." Kara held her firmly.

Later that night Bertrice started suffering dizzy spells and was taken to the hospital.

Kara came in a couple of hours after they got her comfortable. "Bertrice, sweetie, the doctor found out what's wrong but he thought the news would be better coming from a friend."

Bertrice sighed, "What now? Let me guess I'm dying?"

Kara took her hands, "No honey, you're pregnant, in eight months you'll be a mommy."

Bertrice started crying, she didn't know anything about motherhood, and how was she supposed to raise a baby by herself.

But there was also happiness, she had a part of Will inside her growing, in a big way he'd always live on with her.

Kara held her, "I know how overwhelming it feels, believe me I've been there. I still feel overwhelmed by Frankie at times."

Kara held Bertrice's face in her hands, "I'm with you all the way and the crew will be also."

Bertrice took comfort as Kara embraced her, she would need all her strength.

She had to be strong to honor Will and for the baby they had created.

She had suffered loss to many times but she always found a way to rise again.

***  
AN: The timeline from season two to three is confusing, I have a learning disability in math so that could be why.

Sorry if this is all over the place, still just so upset by what happened to Mason. But it also looks to be an interesting season. But I know I'll never ship Tom and Sasha, I just don't like her. Cameron Burk is the only new character I like and the president's chief of staff Alison.


End file.
